Promiscuous
by Ahtomiax
Summary: "You can't take no for an answer, can you?" She spat. He paused for a couple of seconds, tapping his chin before purring to her. "No one can ever say no to me, my dear. They tend to get hurt!" He cackled. Why does she always attract the crazy ones?
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any characters or lines in Suicide Squad or Twilight. Scenes used in the story belong to their respective movie/book.


	2. Eyes First Connection

"Come on, Bella!" A girl said exasperated. "We're already here, so let's get freaky!"

"Beth, I love you, I truly do, but don't make me smack you." Bella glared her, ruffling her prominent curled hair as it tumbled down to her waist. "You know I have work tomorrow and the only reason why I came here was because I'll worry."

Beth waggled her eyebrows, managing to get a laugh from her. She was truly her best friend. Straight out of college. After she moved away from the bad memories from Forks, Washington, she went to the last place that Charlie expected her to go. Gotham City. Of course he was purple faced but she was resolved. In the middle of her freshman year both her _and _Beth literally tripped over themselves together. Seeing another clumsy girl like her all bright eyed and hyper made Bella smile. Beth was a little taller than her, dark red hair and blue eyes. Before she realized it, they were it. Bella couldn't ask for a better friend than Beth. Both with similar histories, though gladly, minus the supernaturals. Both bad breakups, both people who they needed absolutely abandoned them, friends not sticking to their side. Beth wanted to make sure her past didn't break her down while Bella became hard hearted and she grew herself a steel backbone.

Her heels clicked as Beth pulled at her into the club 'Smile and Grin'. The change of atomosphere made Bella's heart pulse. She could feel the deep-based music make her bones shake. Her dress attire is something anyone that knew little Bella Swan wouldn't have expected. She wore tight fitted purple v neck with black skinny jeans, a purple and white checkered belt around her waist. High heeled ankle boots with a small crown on the zipper. She forgo'd her leather jacket in Beth's car. She wore black smokey eyeshadow with mascara. She knew from the looks that was sent her way that she was smoking. Dark purple lipstick glossed her lips as she wore clear lipgloss over it. Her black headband kept her hair back as they manuvered through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

A male stood in front of Beth as he asked her to dance, Bella gave her a small smile and let her go but not before giving the man a dark look. She watched him shiver and trail after Beth, her small body fluttering around as he grabbed her hips. Taking a detour, she went to the bar.

"Jack, straight please." She pursed her lips as her head tilted upwards. The bartender gave her a shot glass, his eyes unfocused and she smirked thanking him. Knocking the drink back, she slammed it on the counter and made her way around, letting the buzz jump in sync with the music pulsing through her. As she neared the glass cages an old 2009 song came on. She smiled as she moved her hips to upbeat music. She loved this song. It had been a while since she danced to it. Her hips rolled down and her eyes closed as the chorus came on, the club suddenly getting darker as blue and red lights flash around. She wasn't paying attention to the people around her. A couple of whistles and cat calls seemed to surround her. Opening her eyes, she smiled and bit her lip, throwing her fingers in her hair. She knew she had most of the clubs' attention when she spotted that the girls in the cages stopped dancing to watch her. One platinum blonde woman though was staring at her with a heated look. Her mind ran in circles with curiousity, the blonde looked as if she wanted to eat her up. Her crystal blue eyes shined with hunger. A pair of large hands grabbed her hips and she turned to stare at the attractive man behind her. His black eyes and unruly dark hair satisfied her as they rolled with the music. The blonde forgotten, Bella turned and plasted her body on her partner for tonight as the second verse came. One arm wrapped around her waist and he knudged one knee in between hers. His other free hand held her hips, his face burying in her neck. He was well built. But she knew he probably would want more from her. Despite how she looked, she was still a virgin. Their hips rolled into each other. As how tall as he was, she felt his arousal against her stomach. She would enjoy her night before she had to get back to work tomorrow, not knowing the attention she had from two other people. Two very dangerous people.

The Joker kept his eyes on Harley as she danced with another girl in the cage, feeling the tightening in his crotch when she slammed her dance partner against the wall. After shooting a man earlier, things went back to normal as it always did and she went back to the dance floor. He turned to Frost and went to flag him down when an uproar of loud catcalls and whistles brought his attention back to where the cages were but eyes weren't focused on his Harley. No. They were focused on a small brunette by the cages. She seemed that she would come up to his chest. Her hair fell in small ringlets and they bounced with her hips as she stole the spotlight. She was donned in purple and black. His eyes flickered to Harley to see her staring as well. His Queen was unusually focused on this girl. Her checkered gold dress swishing with every step as she stepped closer to glass wall and pressed against it, watching the girl with unreadable eyes. His eyes went back to the brunette to see her watching Harley as well. He could feel some kind of tension between them. Staring at this girl, he felt his loins get impossibly harder when his eyes racked over her body. Such a curvy woman. He did not know why his rage flared in an ugly way when a man started dancing with her. A slight bang made him look up at Harley and she was giving the dancing couple a crazed look. Her teeth was bared. She looked every much as the unhinged Queen she was. Soon the woman was faced his way as she turned in the mans' hold. Her face was beautiful. He stood up and walked towards the side of the booth. Unexpectedly her eyes opened and he was sucked in a big brown abyss. The makeup she wore made her eyes stand out. His hands tightened as her purple lips came into view. She looked very good. So _sinfully _good. Perfect. Her eyes though, it held something that she hid. She was hiding something nice and tight. The thought of another side to this little vixen in his club made his nostrils flare. A tall red head girl ran up and stood behind the man and she danced with the two.

Bella laughed when Beth ran through the crowd towards her as the last verse came on. Beth took her hand and they sandwiched the man between them. He seemed to love it because while his arm didn't leave her waist, the hand on her hip moved behind him. That's what she loved. They never left each other alone for too long. Soon another body came up behind both her and Beth. They always managed to end up starting a grind train. The crowd came up to sandwich them all in. They danced to two other songs before she and Beth ran towards the bar again, resting slightly.

"Wanting to make an impression Miss Bells?" Beth teased her. Bella was now the one waggling her eyebrows at her friend. "I know you definitely did." They chatted for a bit before a strange smell wafted towards them. A chubby man was leering at her. He had thin curly hair. His hair line cut back. A look in his eyes made her stiffen as she brought Beth closer to her.

"My dear, watch a catch you are. That was some show you gave. Oswald Cobblepot at your service." Bella raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowing. He didn't give her time to open her mouth before he gave her a once over. "Might I buy you a drink ladies."

"No thanks." She managed not to hiss as she went to walk away, making sure to keep Beth away from him. Before she could fully turn away, she spotted him lunging at her. Pushing Beth slightly, they both avoided being toppled over as he landed on the floor. Bella raised her foot up and slammed her heel on the back of his head, giving a good grind.

Her voice sharp and loud as she kept twisting her heel in his skull. "Why don't I just forget to be nice and just beat your ass, huh?!" Beth was pulling on her arm, trying to soothe her. She let her friend pull her away and towards the lounge. She was still spitting curses at the man as he was helped up by a couple of people. Beth sat her down and she breathed in and counted to ten before letting it out. Her nerves frazzled.

"I swear girl, you're so aggressive under all that sexiness you got." Bella huffed, crossing her arms and lounging back.

"He was a creep. So he deserved what he got."

Joker wanted this girl. He watched her and her companion make their way to the bar as Harley climbed into the booth. She sat in his lap and ran a finger down his chest, her lips by his ear.

"Puddin'. That girl. I want her."

Yes. That girl. His rage did not simmer down even as she left the crowd she danced with. His eyes narrowed as Penguin went up to her, his hand tightening on Harley's thigh. He did not know what happened because suddenly Cobblepot was on the ground and the brunette had dug her heel on the back on his head. The crowd close to her along with him heard her voice loud and clear as she snarled. He liked the enraged look in her eyes.

"Why don't I just forget to be nice and just beat your ass, huh?!" Her voice was just as sinful as her body. She kept the red head behind her. The red head was pulling her away from Penguin but the brunette was still hurtling threats. Her tongue was sharp. She went from a very gorgeous girl to a wild ravenous woman. He loved the way her eyes blazed. What luck he had when they sat closer to where his booth was. They talked in hush voices.

"When can we have her Puddin'?"

"Soon. Very soon." His mind whirled as plans hurtled around. He needed that girl. He craved to ruin her. He snapped his fingers as he called to Frost. He needed to research.

Bella stretched as they both made their way out of the club. She had a good night. She never really mingled out like that deep into Gothams' streets.

"We are so coming back here another day." Beth gushed as they pulled out and away. Bella laughed as she fixed her headband, her mind suddenly picturing the blonde woman watching her and the green haired man she found standing in a gold booth. It was just something about those two that made her wonder.


	3. Excuse you?

Bella sang softly to the playlist she was listening to over her speaker, dancing around the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for her and Beth. Not noticing she had an audience she twirled around, singing with her spatula as a mic. Beth was sitting on the table watching her but she never faltered as she silly danced her way and pulled on her friends' arm, earning herself a giggle. Smiling she went back to the stove and danced to herself as the sausages and eggs were almost done. She sung the chorus as it came on softly. "_I like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. Cause everything is never as it seems._" She turned off the stove and made a plate for Beth before making hers as Beth went to get the orange juice.

"You're so chipper today, Hells Bells. Anything that brought that on?" Beth asked her as she set the table.

"Maria called earlier saying the store would be closed today. Family emergency. So now I have today and tomorrow off." Bella smiled. "Though I do wish her the best, I hope everything is alright."

"For a bookstore owner, Maria is a tough lady. I'm sure her family is okay if they raised that kind of woman." Beth answered, earning a playful nudge. "And she has you as her best worker, no wonder you're so aggressive." Bella slapped her arm this time, earning a laugh.

Bella forked her eggs. "Should we hit the gym today?" She asked, putting the fork in her mouth, humming at the fluffy texture of her sunny side ups. Beth took a sip of her juice before answering.

"Yeah, we need to keep these bodies in good shape."

"Not like we need it much."

"Yeah especially since that big booty of yours nabbed most of the attention last night." Beth cackled, ducking as Bella threw a napkin at her.

"Hush you." Bella snapped playfully, laughing with her. They polished off their plates before dumping the dishes in the sink. Bella went to get her IPod until a certain song came on. She smirked before shutting it off. She needed to stop taking exotic dance classes soon before she ends up twerking on some random street like she did on her old college campus. She loved flaunting what she had now, even more so since no one would nab what she got to offer. Two men messed with her emotions and now it was her turn. She sneered as she though of her ex's all seeing sister. She hoped she can make them as uncomfortable as she could. Their old fashion always cringed to the 21st century. Changing into their yoga outfits, Bella threw her bag in Beth's backseat before making her way to the man of her life. Her Harley-Davidson V-Rod. She threw her leg over and sat in the seat. Forgoing the helmet and her necessities, she switched on her bike, nearly purring as the bike itself purred to life. He was her beauty. She revved it a few times before pulling out after Beth, laughing as she rode around. When they sat at the light, she spotted a few men sitting around in a white van. Something felt wrong. Before the light could turn green, the ground rumbled as the building by the van doors exploded outward. Her eyes widened when the green haired man from last night stepped out. He laughed loudly as men poured out, holding black bags. She knew she should move. She knew Beth pulled off but she sat rooted as the man looked around with a wicked smile on his face. What suprised her was that when his eyes rested on her, he quieted. Other than wearing black pants with dress shoes and a long purple trenchcoat she couldn't define him well. Other than that he was actually really pale. She faintly saw ink on his skin. But his head was still faced this way. Suddenly he made his way towards where she was, his steps full of power. Taking no time to see what this man wanted. She pulled off quickly, making skid marks on the road.

Joker couldn't believe his luck as he spotted the brunette from last night sitting on a motorcycle. It was quiet. And so was she. The cars next to her peeled off though she sat there just watching him with wide eyes. Her hair was still in ringlets. She was wearing a small black shirt and wearing blue leggings with sneakers but she made it look...delicious. He needed her. Frost was still trying to get her name to see who this little morsel was. He made his way over to her as his boys loaded up the bag, he was halfway there when she suddenly left. He was impressed. Though he was angry. She was running from him. Shouting at the driver, he flagged them to come get him as he pointed to where his little dancer went. "You better keep up with that girl!" He snapped.

Bella revved the bike as much as she could. She had to move. Hearing honks, she turned her head quickly before looking back at the road and speeding up. The van was chasing her! She made many turns as she could before hitting the bridge. She did not want to lead them to Beth. The roads seemed to clear out so she sped up. Why did this bridge seem like it could go for miles?! Suddenly the white van passed in front of her, the back doors opened and guns pointed at her. She raised an eyebrow before manuvering herself. She was the police Chiefs' daughter. Who the hell did they think she was? She lifted the front of her bike as the first shots fired, snarling when they hit the bottom of her bike. This was her baby! Opening a compartment, she took her hidden gun and fired as soon her wheel dropped back down to ground. Over the roar, she heard pained grunts. A face stuck out and she couldn't help but paused when the van suddenly slowed towards her and she finally got to see the man upfront. His hair was slicked back and vibrate green. He flashed her a smirk, the metal guard in his teeth shining. He had tattoo's _everywhere. _And while he was lean, she couldn't help but say that his body was fine as hell. She slowed down as they did so she wouldn't crash into them. As they came to a full stop, she stopped as well against her better judgement, the bike balanced between her legs as she kept her gun steady, still pointing towards the strange man as he jumped out of the van. His eyes were a little sunken in and dark. His baby blues' had a glint shining in them.

"Theres' my little dancer." He crooned at her as he walked up. She still kept the gun up but he seemed unafraid as he came close enough to touch, letting the nozzle press into his chest. "Such a skilled tiny thing." She shivered under his gaze, his voice sending tingles down her spine.

Finding her voice, she kept her guard up. "What do you want from me?"

"Now you see, that's a whole mouthful to say sweetheart and here would not be the place to discuss it." His hand snapped up and held the nozzle of her gun. "It would be easier to cooperate, because I'd hate to ruin a very beautiful face like yours." His other hand lifted up and caressed her cheek. Tingles ran through her. What the hell? Searching his eyes, she knew she could handle herself, but she would not needlessly get herself into a brawl. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her gun away, clicking the safety before setting it back its' original spot. The hand on her face never left but she drew a breath when he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Such a good girl. Like my Harls."

She never moved as he pulled back but he tugged at her. She kicked the stand down so her bike wouldn't topple over. He moved to take her spot but moved up a bit. His hand never left her arm as he pulled her behind him. Bella climbed on behind him and with another deep breath, wound her arms around his waist tightly. He cackled loudly.

He loved the way her arms tightened around him as he and his boys pulled off. The bike was something he definitely remodel to his tastes. It ran smooth. For such an feisty girl, she was so compliant to him. She had moves. Really good moves other than her dancing. And now he had her right where he wanted her. With him.

Bella made sure to keep her eyes peeled and tried to memorize the street names as much as she could. Wouldn't want to get lost in this dump. Though she did not have to worry since they made it back to club Smile and Grin. Slowly getting off of the bike, she moved around to snatch the keys before the man could stop her. Fisting the keys in her hand, she openly glared at the green haired man and his men when they looked at her, crossing her arms. Giving nobody any time, she made her way inside. It wasn't opened yet so it was dead in the building. Just her luck. What the hell was his interest in her? The man in question just walked towards the golden booth he sat in that night. He looked towards her and beckoned forward. Grunting, she moved to his location but sat farthest away from him, making sure to stick closer towards the door. He pulled off his coat and laid it on the soft sofa. She watched him as he kept her eyes on her. He had a slight frown on his face, swaying from side to side. She kept her eyes on him but her eyes darkened. Throughout all the horrors she faced, she wasn't easily intimidated. And she would be damned if she gave this man an opportunity to see her vunerable side.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked calmly, trying to keep her anger from seeping off her tongue. His brow ticked when he suddenly grinned maniacly, giggling menacingly.

"Why, I want you my dear." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So serious little dancer, come come let daddy give you a big ol' hug." His laugh would've sent shivers down her spine, had her anger not overroded her fear.

"Excuse you?" She hissed, her nails started digging in her forearms. Her head tilted downward as her scowl deepened, a snarl forming on her lips.

"What's your name, little dancer? Such delectable moves you had that night." He suddenly changed tones. Was this man insane? The scowl left her face and her eyebrows raised so high it felt as if it could have hit her hair. She contemplated on giving him a false name but logic slammed over it. He was a criminal. She still did not know who he was. In coming to Gotham, she never paid any mind to the world. She came to get away, not stick her nose where it didn't belong to bring more trouble in her world. She must've taken too long to answer because he suddenly glared at her and slammed a hand on the table in between them. "What is your name?" He growled. She clicked her tongue at him. His eyes flashed.

"Isabella Swan." His demeanour suddenly changed. This man had more mood swings than a pregnant female. He grinned and said her threw her name around, seemingly testing it out.

"Isabella..." He moaned out, swaying around again. "Do you know who I am, gorgeous?" Insane, out there, crazy, lost one too many of his marbles, a lunatic, nutty, deranged, demented, a mad man? She should go on, but it seemed his patience was too low.

"No." She clipped. Truly she also really did not care. Unlike her younger self, she was more inclined to know the less she knew the better.

"Now, now sugar, you wouldn't be lying to daddy would you?" He looked like he wanted to climb over the table and tackle her.

She huffed. "Curiosity killed the cat and I will not be the one to stick my nose where I don't want it. So no I do not know you."

"But everyone knows the Joker!" He spread his arms outward with a cry. Bella wasn't impressed. She tapped her finger and mentally counted backwards from a hundred to keep her irritation from flaring. "Well then let's get to know each other." She thought her first ex gave her a heady case of whiplash, this man took a gold medal for it.

"Puddin'!" A woman cried out. As much as she wanted to look at whoever was coming, she was not taking her off this man. She will not make another mistake of turning her back to a predator. She schooled her face when the blonde from cage sauntered into the booth. Her hair was up in pigtails. Red and blue dawned her body. Bella blinked slowly at her attire. Property of Joker was printed of the back of her red and blue jacket. On her white and red shirt was Daddy's Lil' Monster. Small red and blue booty shorts with fishnets and red and blue stilletos. Her hair was also died at the ends. Red on one side and blue on the other. Her make up matched her colors as the opposite. Where she had one red hairband she had blue eye shadow and vice versa. Though her lips were a bright red. Her make up was smeared but it fit her entire look.

"Ah, come to daddy." Joker pulled the girl towards him, making the girl giggle crazily before her eyes turned and settled on Bella. "See we have a visitor, Harls. Do you like her?"

Bella wanted to blanch at the wide smile that adorned the blondes' face as she moved quickly towards her and engulfed her in a hug. She blinked twice before trying to pull out of the grip, side glaring at the woman with wide eyes.

"I'm Harley Quinn," The woman spoke brightly. "What's your name?" Bella couldn't think straight, more tingles were fluttering through her. Joker answered for her.

"_Isabella Swan_." He rolled the L's. Bella broke the woman's grip on her and scooted away from the woman, her body stiffening just incase she was entangled in another hug.

"Oh don't be shy!" Harley smiled at her. "You smell so good too, like strawberries, doesn't she Mr. J?"

"Oh yes." He hissed towards Bella. Bella's eyes swivled back and forth between the two. She was just as nutty as he was. She was getting a headache. Her temple pulsed erratically. Her chest started to sing a jingle and she sighed. Beth as calling. Standing up, she fished her phone out of her shirt and answered the call, keeping her eyes on the two that were watching her albeit closely.

"Be-" She was interrupted as her best friend started crying loudly over the phone.

"Bells?! Where are you? You weren't behind me so I went back to find you, but you were gone. Then I went back to the apartment and I still couldn't find you. Are you okay?! You didn't get hurt? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was like she didn't breathe during her rant.

"Beth! Calm down okay? Take a deep breathe okay, In. Then Out. In. Then out. Yes thats it." She felt better as well as they both did their breathing exercise. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," She seemed out of breath. "You're okay though right?" She whimpered over the phone.

"Yes B, I'm fine, okay?" Her eyes narrowed at Harley and Joker. "I'll be home soon so take a hot bath with your scented bubbles. Don't worry. I'm just catching up with something."

"Oh thank god, I thought my heart was going to pop. I thought you either got lost or were captured or something." Well she was right on the mark but Bella wasn't about to tell her that. "I'll wait for you Bells okay? Get gome safely."

"I will." They said their goodbyes and she placed her phone securely in her bra.

"A friend Isabella?" Joker grinned at her. "So worried over you."

Bella's eyes narrowed dangerously which seemed to make him grin more. Her mouth formed into an ugly snarl. "..." She kept quiet. She would masscre his whole world if he thought of trying to go near her best friend.

"Aw, you're no fun, Isabella." Her fingers curled in and out and she flopped back heavily in her seat, crossing her arms. "I want fun!"

She changed the subject back to her original question "What do you want me for?" She snapped, snarling menacingly at him.

"Oh!" He cackled. "Now you're getting even more fun, little dancer. I said I want you. And what I want, I get. You're mine!" He lurched forward in his seat at her. The cord to her dam snapped. She stood up quickly and kicked the table, everyone but her watching it fly upwards and land on its surface. She slammed her foot on its' underside, feeling it crumble under the weight.

"If you think I would subject myself into become another mans' doormat, then you've got another thing coming, _Joker._" She growled in his face. "I am my own. Theres' only so much I can tolerate from men trying to make me a possession before it gets ugly. I came here to get away from all of that, not to be sucked into another different world by a man only to have him shatter my heart and cast me aside as if I'm a broken toy!" She howled before quickly making her way out of the booth. She stomped outside and made her way towards her bike as the sun shown on her face. Her eyes blurred and she tried to keep her old emotions at bay as she peeled out of the street.

Harley's eyes were wide through the start of Strawberry's small confession. Looking at the crater in the table, she felt her heart squeeze slightly. Strawberry was in pain. So much pain. Her blue eyes flickered upwards her Puddin' to see him staring out where the door was thrown open. "Puddin'?" He stayed quiet. "Who would ever hurt such a beautiful girl like Strawberry?" She asked. He still stayed quiet. "Strawberry is someone who would make anyone feel lucky to have her. I can see it, what she has deep down."

"The wild craziness she has closed off." He said. "It's buried so deep in those brown eyes of hers. Someone tampered with my little dancer. And no one messes with what is mine." He growled. "Frost! You better find more information on Isabella!"


	4. Bad Idea

"Sunrise, sunrise. Looks like mornin' in your eyes. But the clock's held 9:15 for hours..." Bella sung as she showered. After trying to soothe Beth when she came through the door, she felt drained and wanted a sense of normality. Steaming water poured down her face as she faced the nozzle overhead. Flashes of Joker and Harley came forward and she gritted her teeth. Cursing the night, she caught eyes with them. Something was wrong with her. With them. Her face fell flat. Well more with them, it was like she walked into another nest filled with bi-polar drama. Making her less likely to miss high school even more. They needed to stay away. From her. From Beth. Being in a world they live in would not be good for what left of her sanity. Wanting to reassure herself, she made the decision to call Charlie.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she rushed to her room and laid back on the bed, still in her towel. Picking up her phone, she sped dialed his number, letting it ring for a couple minutes before a familiar gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad." Bella smiled. She missed him.

"Bells! How are you, kiddo?" Bella rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore," She teased playfully.

"You're still my daughter, you'll always be a kid to me."

Laughing, she felt relaxed. She should really visit her father. Even though she would run into unwanted company. She did once when her father was engaged to Sue Clearwater during her 2nd year in college. He had sent her an invitation to the wedding. Most of the time, she avoided being caught alone by the rez boys. She needed nothing from them. She loved Sue and she wouldn't ruin their special day for them. But the next day was free reign. Especially when the hot head came for her. By then she was steel hearted. Unimpressed with the same insults he spewed to her when he crossed paths with her as she went to store, she had grabbed a newspaper off the rack, rolled it up and wacked him on the nose with it. She knew he was spitting mad with her then. Knowing the rez's situation, she gave him a wide smirk, watching him trying to keep his composure in a store full of people.

"I'd watch it if I were you." She spoke softly. "Wouldn't want the pound called on you now would we. Though it is hunting season, maybe someone would put you out of your pathetic misery, since you seem to live on insulting people to make yourself feel better. Grow up already." To say he was really mad was an understatement, though she watched with satisfaction as he raced out of the store and into the woods before anyone could question it. Charlie did notice there was more hostility between her and one of the boys and that she was overly excited to get under his skin. He had told her that he loved the backbone she grew. She did not like the questioning stares she received that week either. Sue had told her that everyone said that she had an uneasy aura. That if you got too close, you'd get burned and burned badly. Good. She wanted it that way. The terms they called her long ago had gotten old. Now it just felt like a fly on the wall. They had to do better than that.

"When are you going to visit me again kiddo?" She held a moment and thought about it. If anything she needed to get out of Gotham for a little.

"Actually, it's about time I visited now. I just need to get some things done first." She thought of Beth and seeing if she could get her bubbly friend to visit her family a little. She did not want to leave her here with all the craziness and there was no way in hell she was going to endanger her by bringing her to Forks.

"All right kiddo, just ring me as soon as you hit Forks. Love you." She smiled. Feeling her fathers' shyness through the phone.

"I love you too, dad."

Bella was laying on the couch flickering through the channels while Beth was humming on the floor in front of her, doodling on her sketchbook.

"So I called my mom, telling her I'd pop in for a visit."

Bella looked at the back of Beth's head for a moment. "She must really miss you."

"Yeah well, I left so suddenly."

"Moving on to get through heartbreak is something anyone would do. She understands." She soothed, smiling sadly at their long sealed off cracks in their hearts.

"I just hope I don't run into him..." She hated the fear she heard from Beth. Her eyes narrowed and she clicked at the remote rougher than normal.

"If he knows what's good for him, he will keep his damn distance." She seethed. She huddled into herself while her comforter draped around them both.

"Bell, are you gonna scare every guy that comes near me?" Beth asked her.

Bella felt her eyebrows move as high as it could on her head but she didn't answer. They both knew that answer. Bella would scare anyone that wasn't good enough for Beth away. Especially men who thought they could try to play with the girls' feelings. Not on her watch.

"I'm bored Bells. I wanna dance." Beth pouted towards her. Bella knew what she was thinking and there was no way in _hell _she was setting foot in that place again. Beth must've seen her frown deeply because her eyes suddenly widened and tears pricked at the ends. Bella groaned before she buried her head in the couch.

"Don't give me those eyes." She pleaded gruffly. Beth was more impressive than her former best friend years ago. She pulled off the puppy eyes with a 100 percent guarentee that it will work. She did not want to go and more importantly, she did not want Beth in any danger cause she knew her friend would be used to get her cooperation if she wasn't careful.

"Fine, lets get ready. But don't expect me to be linent just cause we're going to that club." Bella huffed before being dragged to the bedroom by a squealing Beth.

Bella stared into the mirror as she fixed her make up, her hair already done and covered. She loved the smokey affect she had on her eyes. It went well with the winged eyeliner. Her mascara made her eyelashes fuller and her brown eyes popped out more. Applying her lip gloss, she chuckled when Beth entered in and took her makeup kit but not before giving her a firm pop on her butt.

"Too sexy for you own good Hells Bells. If I were a man, I'd drop babies in you." Her giggles came out and she shooed Beth out before exiting. She stripped off the towel and applied lotion to her body before slipping on a pair of black lace panties. She forgoed the bra and slipped on a secure black top. It was slightly backless with spaghetti cross cross going down her back halfway. Pulling on shorts, she modeled a little in front of the mirror at the extra accesories it carried. Throwing on her volletball knee pads and making sure her slim socks were secure, she fastened her shin high boots on. The heel was completely clear. Standing, she finally took the hair cover off and giggled as hernhair bounced around. They were all curled in very little ringlets, making her hair come to her shoulder blades. Some of it covered the right side of her head and she smirked.

"Bells, stop having sex with yourself in the mirror! Let's go break some hearts!" Beth exclaimed running out of the room with glee.

Bella dreaded the night as they parked and made their way to the club entrance. The bouncer called them up as soon as they hit the line and waved them in. Beth ran in but she stayed in place for a moment, her eyes narrowing into slits. She kept her eyes in him and walked in, immediately set on finding her red head. She let out a breath in relief seeing her dance with a couple before going to the bar.

"Jack, straight." She raised her eyebrow as the bartender passed her a drink, his eyes distracted as he drunk her in. Knocking the shot back, she gave him a smile before moving her way through the crowd. She swayed as she stepped up towards the small stage that had enough space for the girls on the pole to do wide arch twirls. Her ears perked as one of her songs came on. And this time she was set to ignore everyone as she climbed on stage. Her body moved sensually as she performed the choreography she learned to this piece. Her eyes slid half shut and a tiny smirk graced her lips as she felt that she gained everyone's attention again. She was crouched and twirled to see Beth beside her, dancing along. Ignoring the males that crowded the stage, she smiled as she came back up. The chorus came and like how they did in their classes, they freestyled. The vocabulary became blurred as she faced forward, hands on the ground and her lower half up in the air, arched. She slid, elbows bent as she bounced against the stage in a horizontal split when the bass dropped once, twice. Beth was on knees, bent backwords, sliding her hand down a random mans' chest. Bella felt a hand run down her back. Guess she found her partner for tonight. Turning, her smile widened at the blonde male when he roughly pulled her to him. She felt as if they danced for a total of twenty seconds before a hand grabbed his shoulder. They both looked to see a bouncer glaring at her blondie.

"What the hell man?" He snapped.

"Hands off the girl, that's a warning." Bella wanted to growl.

"For what, she's free game." Bella watched him as he let her go and face the bouncer.

"Because mister mister, that lovely piece of _sinful_ pleasure belongs to me." Her eyes flashed as Joker stepped from behind the bouncer. She did not know if it was because of the alcohol, but she wasn't as annoyed as he moved towards them. He was wearing black dress pants with shoes and a purple button up. A fancy leather jacket over. He seemed less annoying. And more _alpha _like. His hand suddenly snatched her towards him leaving no space in between their bodies. His hand moved from her arm to wrap around her waist and grab a hold of her butt. His head buried into her neck as her breath hitched. Tingles ran down her body from where he was touching. It was like she was getting shocked. She needed to pull away though at the same time she did not _want _to. "And no one touches what's mine." Before anyone knew it, a shot rang out, making everyone drop and panic. Bella felt her spine stiffen and she tried to turn in his arms but he just held her tighter. "Take care of the trash." By the tone of his voice, he was angry. Very angry. His hand reached up and took a fistful of her hair and he pulled her head back sharply. Her slight spur of alcoholic drunkness was completely wiped from her system and her eyes narrowed as they met face to face. His face set in a heavy scowl. "Now now, my delectable Strawberry. You've been very, very _naughty_."

Letting out a snarl, she stayed in place, not wanting her hair to be pulled out of her scalp if she went to to break out of his hold. "First of all, I have not agreed to be yours." She snapped. "Second of all, if I want to dance with someone, I will."

"No no, you see. That's where you're wrong baby!" She hissed as tears made their way into her eyes when he pulled at her hair again. "You are mine! Accept it! No one can touch you but me and me alone! I'll kill anyone that does and I'll enjoy it."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Bella!?" Bella felt her heart freeze in despair when she saw Beth from the corner of her eye, screaming trying to break free from a mans' hold.

"Ah, the little red head that always seem to hang out with you, maybe I should also make an example of her." Bella's eyes snapped towards him and she felt her eyes go flat. No one is going to be threatening any more of her family. Her hands moved quickly as she pulled her hand free and let it sail towards his face, making him stumble back. His gun still in hand and she made sure to snatch it before turning and pointing it at the bouncer who looked at her in shock.

"I would let her go if I were you." She snarled harshly, not paying attention to the crowd that backed away. Her face twisted more and she let out a shot, her glare unchanging as he shouted out in pain, grabbing his right arm. Beth stumbled forward and Bella snatched her into her embrace. Clapping made her twist around, pointing the gun towards the man who seemed to be keen on not only pissing her off but would not take no for an answer. She sneered harshly when he grinned crazily at her.

"Now that was beautiful Strawberry!" He let his arms spread wide. "I loved it." He chuckled.

Joker was in his office while he read the files on Isabella. Such a smart cookie she is. And to have a law enforcer as a father. He smirked. He would turn this girl into his sinful little Queen. She needed to come out of the shell she stuck herself in. Nothing came up in for past relationships. It did not help him any. He wanted to know what made his little dancer tick. Sighing, he let the papers fall on the desk as he stood and made his way to the elevator. What to do, what to do. His eyes moved around as he entered his club, the dark blue lights shining on stage as a crowd surrounded it. He made to walk over his booth until he caught the face of the dancer who stole the crowd away. Like she did the first time. All the men around her hollored like none before. He watched Isabella's body move. The way she smiled. How her eyes became half lidded as she stood. Though he also felt a deep rage. No one should be able to be so close to her. His cock twitched as her body dropped into a split. Her body arched. So flexible. He felt his blood boil when a random male caressed her before pulling her into his body. And he was gone. Snatching her into his arms, it was as if she completed him. He loved the way her body molded into his. Her curves were divine under his grip. He shot the blonde, his face still buried into her neck.

He was still angry but he loved the livid expression she had when he pulled her head back. Though nothing beat her little scene when he mentioned the redhead he always saw her with. Seeing her in action just made him want to bury himself into her body. He loved the look of unhinged rage on her face when she shot one of his guards. She was clutching the girl to her body so tightly when she pointed his own gun at him. He smiled. Isabella and Harley were so alike. But while Harley had wanted to come to him, she came with tears in her eyes. Isabella looked the part of an angry goddess as she glared at him. She was perfect. Unhesitating. She was the one for him and Harley. The absolute perfect third.


	5. Vicious

Bella glared viciously as she clung to Beth. She moved towards the doors and glare at any man in a black tailored suit. "Come any closer and I'll shoot one of his eyes out." She snarled. As soon as they made it passed the threshold, she removed the clip and shoved the gun at the bouncer outside, giving him a deadly glare.

She held Beth's hand as she took the drivers' seat. Starting the car, she peeled out of their parking space and down the road. She was glaring down the road as she sped through roads.

"Bumblebee?" Beth's timid voice carried softly through the car. "I'm sorry." Bella abruptly stomped on the brakes, staring at Beth with confusion, her ire diminishing slowly.

"What do you have to be sorry for? That bastard shouldn't have handled you that way. He got lucky all he got was a bullet through his arm." She sighed roughly, sliding her hand down her face.

"No, its' just that...If I hadn't insisted on going out tonight, none of this wouldn't have happened." Beth eyes were shining when she faced her. Her hair slightly mangled. Bella felt her heart thump and lightly tightened her hold on Beth's hand.

"It's not your fault B. Don't sweat it."

"That man? The Joker. The one we saw at the bank. He said you were his." Beth stuttered.

"That man has a screw loose." Bella huffed. "I belong to no one. And they better get that straight." Bella resumed driving down the empty roads. When they parked in front of their apartment, her eyes snapped around for anything unusual as they rushed inside.

"I'm calling Maria to take a couple weeks off. We need to go away." Bella told her before rushing to her bedroom. Grabbing two big suitcases and a duffle bag, she rushed to pack much needed necessities away. Making sure she had all her things packed, she moved to drop all of her items in the living room, chatting with her boss.

"Aww but how would I keep these people in line without my little protege?" Maria's spanish accent whined over the phone.

Bella giggled, her worry melted away again, even in the moment. "You've done fine before I came Maria. You'll certainly do fine without me for two, three weeks."

"That's not the point mija! But alas, you are in need of a vacation. Such a hard worker you are." She sighed. "Alright but whatever caused this much needed vacation better not mean you are in trouble. I will hurt those who hurt you princesa." Bella smirked as Maria's light airy tone became dark and vengeful.

"I'll be fine Maria."

"For others sake, you better be." Bella absolutely loved her boss.

Outside, she had her things packed into her truck and was giving Beth a tight squeeze. "Be safe please." She whispered in her fiery mane. "And give me call when you get there!"

"I will bumblebee."

They held each other for another solid moment before breaking apart. Once they both got into their respective vehicles, it was a race against time.

This was such a crazy week, she didn't know what to tell her father with this rushed visit. She sighed in relief as she made her way off the plane and into the lobby. As she bent over to grab her duffle bag, something brushed against her butt. Turning her head, she looked at the culprit as he walked backwards. He was looking at her with undisguised lust swirling in his eyes. He looked about more than 6 foot. Wasn't overly muscular but he did have good definition. His shirt clung to him and sweatpants were slightly dragging against the floor. She slowly moved upright with the bag in hand and gave him a flirty smile, her eyes half hooded and pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. She chuckled inwardly when she sees him inhale a sharp breath. As her boss says, you have to show off what you have and hit them where it hurts. Giving him a wave, she turned heel and walked towards the center to rent out a vehicle. She gave the clerk a smile and nodded goodbye as she walked away to pick up her rental and make her way to her fathers. It was close to dinner time she supposed. Taking her time she set the car to cruise control as well to think about how the rev would deal with seeing she came to visit. A lot has happened and they still believed that she was in danger or bringing danger to everyone. Though since moving south, meeting her boss and such helped her. Victoria was no longer a problem for her. Hasn't been since the second semester of her freshman year. Contrary to the belief of others, she could handle her problems. No vampire could make her tremble, what made the wolves think that they can scare her, let alone control where she could and couldn't go or what she could or couldn't do. Constantly, sh le had to keep changing her number whenever Jacob had gotten her number. He could never leave her alone. Charlie did try to talk to her but she was not going to date a _boy_ who thought that he was a _man. _

A smile came unto her face as she pulled in front of the white two story home. Her dad's cruiser parked next to the little toyota next to it. Turning the car off, she stepped out of the vehicle, her heels clicking as quietly as it could when she made her way towards the steps and up to the door. Her knuckles knocking lightly on the door, she waited a few moments before it opened up. The smile on her face grew larger as her old man's face came into view.

"Bells?!" He stumbled in shock.

"Hey dad!" She launched towards him. Squeezing him as tightly as she could she inhaled his comforting scent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've had an extra plate made for dinner, kiddo."

She laughed as he hugged her tighter, a light kiss brushed the top of her hair. "That would ruin the concept of a surprise visit dad." He hushed her and pulled them both inside. "Is Sue in?"

"Bella!"

Bella looked towards where Sue was leaving the kitchen, untying the apron and pulling it over her head. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bella joked as she brought Sue in for a large hug. She loved Sue with all of her heart. She and her dad have brought themselves out of their own darkness and found their light.

"You need to visit more Bella, your dad won't have to constantly worry most of the time." Sue giggled when Charlie gave her the stink eye.

"She's my little girl...Of course I'll worry." He blushed.

Bella gave her dad a big smile, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Dad, you know I'll be okay. I'm not the Chief's daughter for nothing." She gave him a light punch on his arm.

"The certificates you have proves it." He grunted but gave her a smile. Sue giggled with her.

"So Bella, are you hungry? I can make another plate." Sue said, making her way back into the kitchen.

"No I'm fine! Really I need a nap though, the flight was tiring." She yawned. 'Along with the two that I escaped from back at Gotham.' Though she wasn't about to tell them that. Her father had enough of a heart attack over Victoria and the Cullens. "I'm gonna go get my things to put in my room."

Her father had sat back down on his recliner, food on his lap. "You want help?"

"Dad, stay seated and eat. I've carried far worse up and down steps." She called over her should as she went back outside.

Though she took a shower before she decided to pass out in her old room. No one but her had the keys to it. It was her place. She opened the bathroom door and was rubbing the towel in hair when she came face to face with Leah. Leah had her arms crossed over her chest with, of course, a scowl on her face. Bella gave her an unimpressed look with one eyebrow raised. Hair still dripping down the baggy shirt she wore, she moved the towel to hang around her neck. She liked none of the wolves but Seth. Though she respected Leah to a degree, the girl needed to get over herself.

Her head titled to the side slightly as her inner fury came out to play. "You're in my way." Bella didn't know how she appeared to be to others when she was hostile towards other. But years of studying people and work under Maria made her the woman who she was today. Someone who never took anyone's crap no matter how big or bad they were or thought they were. Beth said that it was scary whenever she smiled towards others with hostility rather than having a scowl on her face. So seeing Leah's feathers becoming ruffled as she flinched back slightly was satisfying. She never blinked as she moved forward, a smile full of vengeance on her face. Leah took some steps back.

"Who do you think you are, Swan." Leah seemed to trying and bring what she thought was an intimidating gesture. Bella tittered a little before giving her another smile.

"I think no matter what you say, this is my father's home which is also my home and you have no power over me." Bella stepped forward some more, taking absolute pride in bringing another wolf down a notch. Her half lidded eyes is what gave her away. Indeed she was a vengeful woman. "You're still in my way, Clearwater. You may be my family by marriage but are in no way my true family. Only Sue." With that she stepped around the shaking wolf and made her way into her bedroom, closing the door with a chuckle.

It wasn't long until there was angry growls outside, to which she giggled even more before turning on her music. She knew that it wouldn't be long until she had visitors. For that, she made sure window was still secured then rolled into bed to take a light nap. Beth will call her soon.

She wasn't as tired as she thought. Waking only about an hour later, she checked her phone and it was about time for her find something to do for the night. Though she knew where the clubs were in Seattle, it wouldn't be the same without her partner in crime. Crawling out of bed, she took off her shirt and tossed it aside. "Well it's time to party." She mumbled to herself as she dug through her bags for her outfit of the night.

Swaying to the music that flowed from her speaker, her hips moved side to side as she put on the final touches. Checking herself in the mirror, she was glad she made this choice of clothing. It was her first night back home. She wanted to make a huge impression. A red crop top that was diamond cut on each side hugged her chest snuggly. Black leggings with see through flower designs down the sides with black open toed heels. Hair curled and moisture locked in like she jumped out of the shower. She did not bother with too much makeup other than her crimson red lipstick and smokey eyes. Twirling in a circle, she grabbed her leather jacket, keys and cellphone.

When she left her room, she could hear more voices downstairs. Rolling her eyes she locked the door and made her way to see the peanut gallery downstairs. The voices stopped when the heard her make her way into the first floor. She smiled at her dad who was giving her a look of he wanted to lock her up and never leave the home dressed as she was. Sue was seated next to him with a troubled look on her face though she gave her the brightest smile. Leah was standing with a scowl on her face with Seth standing next to her with a hand on her arm. Jacob was standing by Seth and looked to be the one that was in the argument with Leah. Both boys were staring at her with their mouths to the floor, Leah was staring with hate in her eyes. Giving them all a smirk, her heels clicked as she walked towards her dad giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back later, dad. Gonna go out."

She tried to keep from giggling when he tried to form some words of disagreement before letting out a troubled sigh.

"Got your pepper spray?"

"Check."

"Cell?"

"Check."

"Are you sure you wanna go by yourself, Bells?"

She laughed lightly. "Dad, I'll be fine. And don't worry. I ask questions before I shoot." He gave her an approving grin.

"Alright be safe kiddo. Swear I need to lock this girl up forever" She heard him mumble the second part and gave him a toothy smile. Giving Sue a kiss on the cheek, she ignored the three and went to her destination. Knowing some, she knew she would be followed.

* * *

Parking and locking her door, she made her way towards the club. When the bouncer cleared her in, her heart stuttered along with the bass of the music. Doing as she does, she strutted her way to the bar, expertly maneuvering her away around the sweaty bodies. Her hand lightly touched the counter as she gave the bartender a sultry smile.

"Jack, straight. A shot please." She leaned forward. It wasn't long until a shot was placed in her hand. He almost dropped the bottle two times when he didn't or couldn't take his eyes off of her. Knocking it back, she gave him the glass and a wave before disappearing in the crowd. A light beat had her hips swaying side to side as she tried to to find a big enough clearing to be able to move and find her partner for the night. She made it just in time. The beat beat dropped slightly and she started rolling her hips, her weight moving to the balls on her feet. Just as she learned with precision, her butt moved accordingly to the beat and its timed music.

"Damn!" she smiled under her hair as she moved her fingers moved to lock into it. Twerking was her all time favorite to catch someone quickly. Large hands grasped her hips tightly and she was immediately brought back into a lean body. Her hands retracted from her hair just as she rolled her hips directly into the growing hard on she felt. One hand moved from her hip to wrap around shoulder to grasp her other shoulder. He was tall she could feel. She felt his face pressed next to hers before his voice reached her ears over the music.

"Fancy meeting you again. I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Instead of reacting too harshly, she looked over her shoulder to look at the face as she didn't recognize the voice. It was the guy from the airport! Up close his black eyes racked over her hungrily. "Damn, can you get any hotter." Giving him a smile, she roughly grinded against him, making him hiss under his breath. She can feel eyes on them as she turned in his grasp and pulled him closer by the loops in his jeans. Not minding the hard on pressing against her stomach, she continued to dance with him. As they continued to grind on each other, his hands ran down her sides before grabbing her ass. She giggled when he whispered in her ear. "I just wanna drop babies into you." It wouldn't be the first time a guy has said that to her and it certainly wouldn't be the last. His hand moved from her butt to tangle itself into her hair before her eyes were pulled up to meet his. His lips suddenly struck. For all it's worth, he was a really good kisser. But now she felt like it shouldn't be him that should be kissing her. Her body was being moved backwards. He was walking them until her back solidity hit the wall. Deciding to just go with the flow, one hand held him close by his shirt and then other wrapped around his neck. His hand then left her hair and both grabbed her hips to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and she moaned when his erection pressed directly into her center. She felt him smile against her lips before his hips thrusted against hers again.

Then without warning, the Jokers' face danced in front of her closed eyelids causing her to pull back sharply. Her chest heaving as she stared down at the man under her when his heated eyes roamed hers. She went to speak when her named was called out sharply.

"Bella!"

Her eyes flickered forward to see Jacob, Embry, and Quil make their way towards her. Letting out a sigh, she looked towards her dance partner before giving him one last kiss.

"I hope I get another dance soon." She whispered in his ear, smiling against his neck when he shivered violently under her. Unhooking her legs from his waist, she slid down his body as he reluctantly let her go.

"I'll see you then." He gave her a sexy grin before turning and disappearing in the sea of bodies just as her unwanted guests came up. Jacob had his arms crossed and was giving her a disapproving look.

Running her fingers through her ringlets, she gave them a blank look. "What do you want?"

"Do you always throw yourselves out to strangers?" Jacob growled at her to which her head snapped back as a delighted laugh left her lips.

"Oh please, who you think you are? You aren't my boyfriend let alone my father, Jacob." Her words were harsh yes and she delighted in seeing the shocked looks on their faces. "I am a single 22 year old woman." Her hip jutted out as she crossed her arms. "I'm free to mingle with whoever I want, wherever I want." Leaning back against the wall, she can feel the absolute rage that rattled in her mind. Even knowing beforehand that she would be followed didn't stop the frustration and hate that rolled off of her at her business being infiltrated.

"It's dangerous to be alone, Bells." She raised an eyebrow at him backtracking and trying to change the subject.

"Of course it is. I'm properly equipped to take care of myself." She retaliated.

Jacob sighed harshly. "You know what I mean Bella, why are you making this so difficult."

Bella pushed herself off the wall before flicking imaginary dust off of her shoulders. "No, I don't know what you mean. The only thing that's difficult is that you can't seem to leave me alone." Pushing past all three. "Go away before I call security."

* * *

"Where is she?!" A howl rung through an office before things were thrown around. Frost, Joker's right hand man, expertly ducked out of the way as a knife came flying by embedding itself in the wall behind him. The news of Isabella disappearing did not sit well with his boss. He became even more unhinged than how he usually was. Harley was currently sitting on the desk cross-legged as she watched with a thoughtful frown on her face. Frost ducked again as more knives flew around. "Find her! Find my little dancer!"

* * *

Knocking back another shot, she placed the glass on the stage she was currently leaning on as she tapped her foot to the music. Her mood spoiled by the three stooges that were currently sitting at the bar. She could feel their burning stares on her. Deciding to call it a night, she moved to start walking when a hand wrapped around her waist. And a pair of lips basically kissed her left ear.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Snorting a little, she coyly eyed the man behind her. "Well I'm tired and I lost the mood to party when I'm being stalked by the peanut gallery." She said as she turned her body to lean on the man that seemed to be everywhere she went.

"Will I ever see you again, beautiful?"

Bella pretended to think about it before running a hand down his taunt torso. Feeling him flinch under her soft touch made her grin widely. "Well I need a good dance partner next time so I'm hoping you do." Pulling away, she blew him a kiss and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
